


An Evening Visit

by OrigamiSinner



Category: Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Genre: F/F, just faith and plastic being gay, just some pointless fluff, nothing really happens in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiSinner/pseuds/OrigamiSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Faith visits Plastic after the canon events and they're gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So I miraculously got my hands on Catalyst on the release day, beat it in few days and was full Faith/Plastic trash like instantly. And then ofc noticed that there are no fics about them, so I decided to fix that with this pointless fluff.

It was evening, and sun was setting in Glass, making the high glass buildings glow in deep orange. 

But Plastic wasn’t there to see it. Her windowless lair was all dark, except the little string lights hanging from the roof, and the huge screen on the wall right in front of her. 

Plastic made herself more comfortable on the pile of pillows while staring at the huge face of Isabel Kruger. 

"Hey," said suddenly a familiar voice behind her. 

Plastic jumped upon hearing the voice, and turned to face the source of it. Her lips formed a smile when she saw the young black haired runner. 

"Hi Faith," Plastic greeted the tattooed woman. "You move so silently, I didn't hear you coming." 

"Sorry if I scared you," Faith said and sat down next to Plastic. 

"It's okay. I'm glad that you dropped by. I was getting bored." Plastic made some room on the pillows for Faith. 

"Why?" the runner asked and made herself comfortable on the pillows. "Haven't gotten any jobs recently." 

"Oh, it's not that. I just have to stay hidden for a while after the whole Reflection thing," Plastic said, and turned her head back to face the huge screen, where the picture of Isabel Kruger was still staring back at her.   
Plastic didn't realize that Faith was looking at her with her eyebrows raised in confusion, before the runner caught her attention with interlocking their fingers. 

Unlike with anyone else, Plastic didn't let out an annoyed sigh, but instead continued to explain: 

"Even though I'm the best hacker in, well, all of Glass, everything I do still leaves a trace. I can't risk getting caught." 

"Oh. I'm... sorry about that," Faith squeezed the dark skinned coder's hand. Plastic just gave the runner a loving smile. 

"No need to be. Besides, now I've had time to work on Kuma." 

"Right, I heard you made a breakthrough with him." 

"Absolutely. Wanna see?" 

"Sure." 

"Kuma!" Plastic called for her robotic pet. The little mechanic creature rolled into the room. 

"He should be more stable and predictable now", Plastic said, and started explaining about the details of Kuma's now improved AI core.   
After a short, or it seemed short to her, monologue, Plastic took a break on talking to take a deep breath. She was about to continue, when she saw Faith's expression. 

"What?" She asked the runner, who was just staring at Plastic silently, with a slightly amused look. 

"Nothing." Faith said, still smiling, and moved in to give Plastic a quick kiss. "You're just so cute when you get excited." 

Plastic gave Faith a playful pout. "Are you trying to distract me? Just tell me if you're not interested." 

"No, no, I'm interested. You're just cute." The runner gave her another kiss. "Go on." 

"Fine..."


End file.
